Aresztuj mnie!
by euphoria814
Summary: Trzy razy, kiedy Harry mówi: aresztuj mnie. AU tylko z wykorzystaniem postaci.


**dla Migotek, winchesters_soulmate.**

 **Odkopałam kolejnego prompta.**

 **I.35**  
 **Aresztuj mnie.**

 **To jeszcze 15 rorry powinnam napisać w tym roku :)**

 **betowała cudowna okularnicaM :***

* * *

Ron Weasley był aurorem od dwóch tygodni, kiedy został wezwany do niewielkiej kamienicy przy Spinner's End. Pomimo mugolskiej okolicy nie trudno było odgadnąć, że mieszkańcem tego domostwa jest czarodziej. Klątwy dobiegające ze środka niemal natychmiast zaniepokoiły go, więc wyciągnęli z Neville'em różdżki, przygotowując się do wejścia.

\- Na trzy – zdecydował, spoglądając wymownie na swojego partnera.

Neville nie wydawał się przekonany. To była ich pierwsza wspólna akcja i jak do tej pory jedyna. Spodziewali się nudnej sprzeczki kochanków, awantury domowej czy nielegalnego użycia magii przez nieletnich, ale w środku zdawało się naprawdę wrzeć. Jeśli była jedna rzecz, którą przekazano mu, kiedy kończył szkolenie to to, że nigdy nie wiadomo było na co się trafi, kiedy zgłoszenie pojawiało się w magicznym lusterku.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy – powiedział pospiesznie, czując, że Neville nie ruszy przed siebie i wszystko będzie zależało od szybkości jego reakcji.

Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że drzwi kamienicy otworzą się gwałtownie i wybiegnie przez nie ubrudzony dymem dwudziestoparolatek.

\- Aurorzy? – spytał z dziwną desperacją mężczyzna, a potem złapał za skraj jego szaty i potrząsnął nim. – Aresztuj mnie – poprosił, spoglądając przez swoje ramię, skąd dobiegały nadal złorzeczenia.

ooo

Harry Potter był największym pechowcem w historii. Najwyraźniej nie był świadom, że eliksiry nie były przedmiotem tak łatwym i przyjemnym, a Severus Snape stanowił postrach również wśród aurorów. Niemal każdego z nich mężczyzna wyszkolił osobiście i ilość obelg, które Ron słyszał w ciągu jednych zajęć, wystarczyło za lekcję życia. Nic dziwnego, że kiedy Potter zdemolował przez przypadek prywatne laboratorium mężczyzny uznał za najlepsze wezwanie aurorów i oddanie się w ich ręce. Zapewne spodziewał się, że go ochronią przed gniewem Snape'a. Neville nie wydawał się jednak przekonany i chyba wolałby jednak napad czarnoksiężników z Bułgarii, którzy ostatnio siali zamęt w Wielkiej Brytanii. Do pokonania ich nie potrzebowali wsparcia. Co do Severusa Snape'a nie był tego tak pewien.

\- Chce pan złożyć zeznanie? – spytał Ron uprzejmie.

\- Weasley, nie bądź idiotą – ofuknął go Snape, chociaż przecież Ron postępował zgodnie z protokołem. – To syn moich przyjaciół – dodał, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało, a potem spojrzał na trzęsącego się nadal ze zdenerwowania mężczyznę. – Powiedz Lily, że bez opieki masz się nie pojawiać na herbacie u mnie – warknął Snape, zanim obrócił się na pięcie i wszedł z powrotem do domu.

\- Ależ wujku! To był wypadek! – krzyknął Potter, ale nie wyszedł zza pleców Rona, co wiele mówiło o sytuacji.

Neville wyglądał, jakby cholernie mu ulżyło, kiedy Snape zniknął z ich pola widzenia.

ooo

Kiedy spotkał Pottera po raz drugi, w zasadzie mężczyzna na niego wpadł. Zderzyli się tak mocno, że o wiele mniejszy Potter upadł na ziemię i spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Ron jedynie patrolował okolice dworu Malfoyów i zaczął zastanawiać się nawet nad tym czy mężczyzna nie jest czasem włamywaczem. Jego zwyczaj wybiegania z cudzych domów na pewno nie był normalny.

\- Ty jesteś tym aurorem! – wyrwało się mężczyźnie. – Aresztuj mnie! – poprosił i Ron niemal spodziewał się, że zaraz przez niedomknięte drzwi wypadnie kolejna postać tym razem z różdżką w dłoni.

\- Znowu załatwiłeś jakieś laboratorium przydomowe? – spytał jednak z niedowierzaniem.

Potter nie miał na twarzy nawet drobnej smugi. W zasadzie jego szata prezentowała się nienagannie. Ron dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że mężczyzna chociaż niższy był całkiem przyjemnie zbudowany. Jego blada karnacja sprawiała, iż Potter wyglądał na delikatnego i kruchego, a niesamowicie zielone oczy przyciągały tylko uwagę. Byłby, aż nazbyt idealny – jak Draco Malfoy, gdyby nie te urocze okrągłe okulary, które nadawały mu lekko akademicki posmak.

\- Nie – odparł Potter. – To był tylko raz. I wuj Severus nie ostrzegł mnie o progu w drzwiach. Nie mam zwyczaju wpadania na szafki, kiedy wchodzę do jakiegoś pomieszczenia – prychnął, podnosząc się, a potem spojrzał na niego z dziwną irytacją.

Jego oczy błyszczały i Ron nie potrafił się nie gapić.

\- A teraz mnie aresztuj – zażądał mężczyzna.

\- Za co? – spytał Ron.

\- Nie wiem – jęknął Potter. – Nie mogę tam wrócić. Bellatrix chce rozmawiać ze mną o dzieciach! O dzieciach! – powtórzył przerażony. – Wpadłem na ciebie. Na pewno są na to jakieś paragrafy – dodał z nadzieją.

Ron przewrócił oczami.

\- Niczego mi nie zrobiłeś – westchnął.

Oczy Pottera zwęziły się lekko.

\- Czyli muszę cię uderzyć? – upewnił się mężczyzna.

Ron uniósł brew wyżej.

\- Jestem wyszkolonym aurorem. Chcesz stracić rękę i różdżkę? – spytał.

\- Na pewno nie chcę, aby szalona ciotka tego bubka pytała mnie o moje nieistniejące dzieci, jakby miała w planach kilka takich ze mną! – odparł Potter.

Ron w pewnym sensie go rozumiał. Co nie oznaczało, że mógł zrobić z tym cokolwiek.

ooo

Popytał o Pottera. Trudno było nie zainteresować się tematem, kiedy wpadał na mężczyznę raz po raz na Pokątnej. Potter zawsze miał na twarzy lekki uśmieszek, który przyciągał uwagę. Ron nie pamiętał, aby kiedykolwiek widział go w Hogwarcie, ale zagadka rozwiązała się, kiedy Luna ze wszystkich ludzi powiedziała mu, iż Lily i James Potterowie wyjechali do Francji lata temu, zabierając ze sobą jedyne dziecko. Potter, Harry jak nazywała go Luna, wychował się zatem i uczył za granicą. I chociaż szkoła dla dziewcząt – potomków wili brzmiała kusząco, Ron wątpił, aby potrafił się tam skupić. Opowiadano niestworzone historie o Beauxbatons.

Teraz, kiedy Potterowie wrócili do Doliny Godryka, odnawiali stare kontakty. Harry miał objąć jakieś ministerialne stanowisko przy francuskim dyplomacie na Pokątnej i zmuszony był do spotkań z tymi wszystkimi czystokrwistymi bubkami, których podobno szczerze nie znosił. W zasadzie nikt nie lubił Malfoyów. A Bellatrix była szalona. Co do tego nikt nie miał wątpliwości.

\- Myślisz, że będą z nim problemy? – spytał Neville niepewnie, spoglądając na akta, które Ron trzymał w dłoni.

Chciał powiedzieć, że to jedynie zwykły, spokojny obywatel z politycznymi koneksjami, ale to jakoś nie przeszło mu przez gardło.

\- Wysadził laboratorium Snape'a – przypomniał jedynie swojemu partnerowi.

ooo

Kiedy po raz trzeci spotkał Pottera twarzą w twarz, czarodziejski klub był pełen. Z trudem weszli z Deanem do środka, a Ginny zaczęła tańczyć już od progu, ocierając się o ciała pozostałych. Ron nie miał ochoty tego oglądać. Młodsze siostry nie powinny dorastać nigdy.

Przepchnął się do baru, zamierzając wziąć dla siebie szklaneczkę ognistej i zamarł kiedy Potter uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Kieliszek wina w dłoniach mężczyzny był zaskoczeniem. Mało kto pił coś podobnego w barze.

\- Jestem Harry Potter, chyba poprzednio się nie przedstawiłem – rzucił mężczyzna, wyciągając do niego rękę.

\- Ron Weasley – odparł, ściskając ją odrobinę mocniej niż to konieczne.

Uśmiech Pottera stał się odrobinę szerszy.

\- Poprzednio chyba planowałeś mnie uderzyć – dodał Ron pospiesznie.

\- Och, to była sytuacja awaryjna – powiedział Harry i Ron mógł przysiąc, że widział rumieniec anektujący dotąd blade policzki mężczyzny.

\- Awaryjna – podchwycił i pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

Potter uśmiechnął się do niego szerzej.

\- Wszystko dozwolone na wojnie i w miłości – powiedział mężczyzna. – I wtedy, kiedy próbujesz uciec przed Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron skinął głową, zgadzając się z nim w pełni i kiedy Harry przysunął się do niego bliżej, trącając swój kieliszek o jego szklankę, nie odsunął się, patrząc prosto w zielone oczy mężczyzny.

\- To co? Aresztujesz mnie w końcu? – spytał Potter, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.


End file.
